


There's Something You Should Know

by watchthesummersunrise



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesummersunrise/pseuds/watchthesummersunrise
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are paired together for a Health project that requires them to raise a plastic baby. Together. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

 

" _Just_ because you're my partner, does NOT mean our baby is riding in your  _backpack._ "

"What?" Lexa asks. Clarke Griffin had marched up to her on her way to gym class - she was going to be late now. Lexa hated being late. The last time she was late was the day of her birth and not a single time since then. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Take him out!"

Lexa sighed, wondering how Clarke found out. "How did you even-"

"Tris told me. You guys have Stats together. Idiot." Clarke mumbled.

Lexa scowled at the seething blonde in front of her. "He's not even a  _real baby,_ Clarke, it's not like he actually needs  _air_!"

Clarke stared her down. "If Mr. Gurdwin  _sees_ you-"

"He'll just assume  _you_ have the baby," Lexa interrupts. She briefly imagines Mr. Gurdwin the health teacher (the most bored-looking man on earth) caring about anything other than the magazines he reads during class. She can't. 

Clarke presses her fingers into her eyes and groans. 

Lexa observes her. This is about as much as she and Clarke Griffin have spoken since their brief candy-sharing-based friendship in Kindergarten. And that was twelve years ago. Before Lexa can reminisce any further, Clarke lunges.

" _Give_ me him!" Clarke screeches.

Lexa, on instinct, recoils and side-steps. This, unfortunately, causes Clarke's flailing hand to crack into the concrete wall Lexa had been standing against.

"OW! Fuck!" Clarke yells, attracting the immediate attention of everyone else in the hallway.

Lexa winces. Partly because that had to hurt and partly because now she fears for her life.

Clarke, shaking her hand intensely, turns to Lexa. 

If looks could kill, Lexa is sure she'd have just suffered a death of 1,000 cuts. "That...was your own fault." 

"It was  _your_ fault. Idiot!" 

Lexa reaches into the side pocket of her backpack and pulls out the little container of painkillers she keeps there for when her shin splints act up. "Uh...I have these..."

Clarke ignores her offer and, instead, smacks the bottle out of Lexa's hand. "Just  _give_ me the baby," she growls.

Lexa watches her pain pills roll around on the floor and shakes her head. Looking back at Clarke, she can't help but mock her. "You know...you sort of seem too unstable for parenting right now."

Clarke rues the day that Mr. Gurdwin, their health teacher, paired them together for their end-of-year health project. Which was today. She rues today. "Me?!" Clarke exclaims, stepping into Lexa's space. " _I'm_ not the one who is  _suffocating_  him in a  _backpack_!"

Lexa shrugs, still nonplussed by Clarke's continuous outburst. She slowly bends down to retrieve her pain pills, keeping her eyes on Clarke the whole time. She wouldn't put it past the hot-headed blonde to kick her in the face while she's bent down. Lexa couldn't handle a bloody nose right now...she's wearing her favorite shirt today and she does  _not_ want to get blood on it. "He doesn't  _actually_ need air, Clarke. Plastic can't breathe. He does, however, need two  _stable_ parents to guide him through his first week of life. And...you...need to work on that." Lexa finishes her mocking and smirks to herself. She turns around to walk away, half-expecting Clarke to tackle her to the ground. Instead, she feels nothing.

"Don't think I won't murder you if we get anything less than an A on this project, Woods." Clarke calls out.

Lexa, still walking away, laughs. "Looking forward to it."

Clarke watches Lexa leave, standing her ground until the brunette passes through the double doors that lead to the school gym.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

"Heard you punched Clarke Griffin in the face. Didn't know you had it in ya," Anya says as she stands over Lexa.

Lexa is struggling to catch her breath. They had all been forced to do the mile run in class. Most of her fellow students were not even halfway through but Lexa and Anya, as always, had tried to beat each other and both wound up running six-minute miles. 

"I did... _not_ ," Lexa wheezes. She usually can keep up with Anya but today she had struggled. She suspects it has a lot to do with the sleep she didn't get last night. 

"Head you punched her in the face and then laughed about it," Anya continues as Lexa splays out in the grass. She takes a seat next to her friend.

"Okay," Lexa manages. She gulps in more air. " _W_ _ho_ are you even hearing this from?!"

Anya picks at the grass near Lexa's left shoulder. "Heard it from Atom who heard it from Tris who heard it from Bellamy who saw you guys in the hall."

Lexa groans. High School never failed to be the worst game of 'telephone' ever played. "That is  _not_ what happened."

Anya sighs. "So you didn't? That's...kinda disappointing."

Lexa has only enough energy to turn and look at Anya incredulously. 

"Woulda been pretty badass of you."

"And have gotten me _expelled_ , An." Lexa stares up at the blue sky in silence for a moment. She can her the quiet snap of Anya's fingers breaking grass blades. "How did you even think for a second that I would ever  _punch_ anyone?!"

Anya doesn't say anything.

"Besides you," Lexa adds, weakly lifting her fist and swinging it at Anya's right thigh. She barely brushes her. 

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself," Anya laughs, and picks up some of the grass that she'd ripped from the earth. She scatters the grass pieces all over Lexa's face.

"Don't I always?" Lexa smiles, around grass pieces falling into her mouth. 

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Anya asks, seriously.

"Because." Lexa says, like always.

"Good enough for me." Anya states, easily standing up. She only waits five more seconds for Lexa to move before she starts comparing her to a litany of large zoo animals, most of which have blubber. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

"Oh no," Lexa mumbles as she walks to her car after track practice. She had spotted the shadowy figure out of the corner of her eye. At first, she had been frightened. The figure gets closer. "Really holding up your murdering end of the deal, huh?"

Clarke comes to a stop right in front of the driver's side door of Lexa's car, blocking her entrance.

Lexa drops her track bag in frustration and looks at Clarke. "Have you even stopped glaring since I last saw you?" She suspects Clarke's eyes to be at least a  _little_ tired of that by now. Apparently not. Apparently, Lexa was going to die a very unnatural, probably painful death, at the hands of Clarke Griffin. "Just...send my regards to my family. Also, give me five minutes to write a will. I don't want my large collection of diamonds to go to just  _anyone_." She barely finishes before Clarke throws her hands in the air.

" _Why_ are you  _like_ this?!"

Lexa thinks Clarke sounds every bit as exasperated as she  _feels._ And Clarke's not the one who just ran around a track a million times and then promptly spilled an entire bottle of water on her shorts. "Hey, _you're_ the one out here stalking  _me_. How did you even get here? Did you walk here? How did you know where I'd be? You're kinda creepy, ya know."

"Just give me our baby, and I'll be on my way." Clarke says.

Lexa looks around the parking lot. "You think it maybe sort of looks like we're doing a drug deal?"

"What?" Clarke asks. "No. Stop distracting me. Hand over the baby."

"I'm scheduled to have him until tomorrow, Clarke."

"We'll I'm letting you off the hook a little early," Clarke reasons.

"He only cried once," Lexa tells the blonde. "And I dropped him on his head until he stopped," she jokes. She must have said it with too straight a face because she thinks she can see the moment all the blood drains from Clarke's face. "I'm kidding." She sees Clarke exhale. "Jeez, Griffin, do you really think I suck  _that_ much?"

"Well I wouldn't really know." Clarke tells Lexa. "I don't really...know you."

Lexa puts her hands on her hips. The sweat from practice is making her shiver. "Well, I don't suck. And I think that's all you need to know."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I'd love to read your biography some day," Clarke states dryly.

Lexa smirks at her. Conversations with Clarke, although unpredictable and rife with discussion of bodily harm, are quite entertaining. "Shortest book ever written," Lexa promises.

"Seriously, though..."

"Seriously, though, get out of the way. I'm sweaty and want to go home."

"Then give me what I want."

"Are you sure this isn't a drug deal?"

"Lexa!" Clarke shouts.

"Look," Lexa says, placatingly, "Just leave him with me until tomorrow, like we  _agreed_ , and you'll  _see_ that I don't suck."

Clarke sighs.

"And, to be fair, this is extremely insulting," Lexa tells her, "I have a perfect GPA..."

Clarke takes her chance to interrupt. "All I know about you is that you do every single sport, for some ungodly reason, and you dated Costia Green last year. Oh, and your friend Anya is probably the most terrifying person I've ever met."

Lexa steps closer to Clarke. "And all I know about  _you_ is that your mom is a doctor, you like art, and you have a strange romantic attraction to river trolls."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "River trolls?"

"What?" Lexa asks, shrugging. She picks her track bag back up off the ground. "Finn was a total river troll."

"Finn isn't a river troll," Clarke quickly retorts. "Also, we broke up like a month ago."

"Oh, I know," Lexa says. Clarke and Finn's 'epic' breakup was the talk of the school for a good day and a half. "I heard he gave you mono because he got it from another girl."

"I had the  _flu_!" Clarke protests violently. "And I broke up with him because he was an idiot."

"Fair enough," Lexa tells her. "Can I be going now? I'll give him to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"I guess," Clarke says with extreme hesitation. She only moves a foot out of the way, still leaning on the side of Lexa's car. "But don't mess this up. This is 50% of our grade and we're seniors-"

"You don't have to tell me, Clarke, trust me." 

"Reluctantly."

Lexa gets into her car after shoving her track bag in. She shuts the door and rolls down her window. Clarke is a few steps away from her car now. 

"So. I'll see you tomorrow?" Clarke asks, eyeing Lexa suspiciously.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I've been meaning to run away and join the circus and the weather looks really good for traveling tomorrow so-"

Clarke spins on her heel and starts to walk away. 

Lexa laughs to herself. Clarke Griffin will definitely see her tomorrow. Lexa can't help but think that this might be fun...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to speak with me Miss Woods?" Mr. Gurdwin asked. He was finally done rustling around with his magazines.

Lexa had hope he would have been done sooner, not when the entire class had already been seated and was now looking towards her curiously. 

"Uh, yea," Lexa said. She decided she may as well go ahead with the conversation anyway. "So this whole baby project is to teach us about teenage pregnancy and all that jazz, right?"

"Yes." Mr. Gurdwin answered. He peered over his glasses at Lexa.

"Can I...like...opt out of it?" Lexa could have sword she saw the man's face get two shades redder. Like a murderous tomato, perhaps. 

"Opt  _out_ of it?"

Lexa winced at the growing volume of her health teacher's voice. If her fellow students hadn't been listening in already, they sure would be now. Oh well. 

"Any  _why on earth_ would you think that could be an option?"

"Because," Lexa said. "This sort of doesn't apply to me. Not at all, actually."

Mr. Gurdwin stayed quiet.

"I'm a raging homosexual." Lexa explained. She had been out since Freshman year so this news was not supposed to be a revelation to anyone, really. She had openly dated Costia just last year. Even so, it became so quiet Lexa was sure she could hear Mr. Gurdwin's heart beat.

"You're..."

"Gay. Super duper." Lexa said. She was still standing next to his desk, looking down at her seated teacher. "So, there's really no chance of this happening to me...ya know?" She could tell that she had made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Miss Woods," Mr. Gurdwin harshly whispered. " _Sit_ down in your seat. I don't  _care_ what your  _orientation_ may be-this project is  _required_ for every graduating senior."

Lexa's shoulders slumped. She reluctantly sat down next to her partner...why did Clarke look so angry?

Mr. Gurdwin barked at the class from his desk. "Now that we're all situated, I advise the next student who bothers me actually has a legitimate reason to." He shot Lexa a glare. "Now get to work - you have the whole class to organize your budget for raising your child. I expect completed worksheets on my desk at the end."

The class groaned collectively. Lexa thought it sounded a lot like the echoes of whales in distress.

"Go!" Mr. Gurdwin shouted at them once he realized no one had moved. The class got to work and the health teacher settled into his chair to begin reading the stack of magazines he kept at his desk at all times.

"So," Lexa began, turning to face Clarke. 

"Nuh uh," Clarke interrupted. " _First_ you don't give me the baby this morning like you  _said_ you would and  _then_ you try to ABANDON me?!"

Lexa frowned. She reached into her backpack and pulled their baby out.

Clarke huffed. "What kind of partner even  _are_ you?!"

"Hey," Lexa admonished, "It's kinda true though...I'm never gonna get teenage pregnant so...none of this is really teaching me anything."

Clarke snapped back, yanking the plastic baby out of Lexa's hands. "What about how to budget, how to plan and organize a schedule, how to  _stick_ to that schedule, and how to be a  _partner_ and not just a giant ass!?"

"Okay okay," Lexa said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I gave you the baby already...just chill and lets do this worksheet." Clarke was stroking the plastic baby's head as if to smooth out its hair. If it had any hair...

"God you're a giant ass."

"As you've already said," Lexa answered. She tapped her pen on their worksheet. "So it looks like we need to budget for groceries, doctors appointments, supplies for the baby, and babysitting."

Clarke stared at Lexa.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"You're forgetting the first part," Clarke said. She pointed at the top of the paper where Lexa had already written down their names. There was a blank space that said "Baby's Name". 

"Oh," Lexa said. "I guess we forgot to name him."

"Yea," Clarke said. She was still frowning at Lexa.

"What about Hans?"

Clarke groaned.

"What?!"

"No."

"Rupert?" Lexa tried.

"No!"

"Dwayne?" 

"Hell no," Clarke said. 

"Then  _you_ pick!" 

"Fine." Clarke said. She sighed. "Uhm...what about Jamie?"

"Done." Lexa told her. She really wasn't in the mood for any more arguing. She had already dropped her breakfast bar on the floor this morning. There was nothing worse than that.

Clarke eyed Lexa suspiciously. "That easy?"

"Sure," Lexa told her. "Jamie it is."

"Okay," Clarke said. She took the paper from Lexa and wrote in their baby's name. "Jamie Griffin-Woods."

"Gross," Lexa said. She didn't want to think about things like hyphenating last names of marriage at  _all_. She'd much rather think about whether or not she was going to get sick after she had eaten her breakfast bar after it had fallen on the floor.

"Truly." Clarke added. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We got a  _B_ , Lexa," Clarke whined. She had sat down next to Lexa underneath the brunette's favorite tree.

Lexa swallowed the remainder of the hunk of sandwich in her mouth and scoffed. She did  _not_ remember inviting Clarke to sit with her at lunch. Because she would never do something like that. Lunch was her time to be alone with her food. Her  _favorite_ time. 

"It's only the third week and we've already gotten a  _B_ on one of the modules?! This can't be happening. This is  _your_ fault."

"Oh here we go," Lexa said. She threw her head back against the tree trunk. Clarke crossed her legs. Unfortunately, it didn't look or sound like she was leaving anytime soon. 

"What happened this week? Did you drop him? Forget to feed him? Just tell me and we can try to be better...?"

"First of all," Lexa began, "Why are you assuming that the B was my fault? You had him this week too. There's no actual way to tell whose fault it is!"

"Well I know for a fact I was able to get him to stop crying every time he started. Even during my Physics Exam. I didn't miss anything."

"And neither did I." Lexa told Clarke. She looked at Clarke's face. It looked like she was on the verge of something. Pure panic, Lexa supposed. She pulled the weekly grade report from the blonde's hands and flipped to the last page. She looked at the reports of all of the baby's computerized stats. Nothing looked out of place. "Just...let me figure it out. I'll talk to Mr. Gurdwin before class tomorrow."

Clarke was wringing her hands. Over the past two weeks she and Lexa had been able to get along more comfortably. They were making smoother transitions with baby Jamie and getting all of their assignments in on time. 

"Maybe the report is wrong or something."

"Or maybe Mr. Gurdwin is  _evil_ and just gave us a B because..." Clarke rambled.

"Because...?

"Because I don't know!"

"Well, solid evidence there, Griffin."

"Shut up," Clarke said. She nudged Lexa over and leaned back against the tree.

"Sorry," Lexa said, "Did I give you permission to use my tree?"

Clarke scoffed and closed her eyes while Lexa resumed looking over their report. "I'm your wife. I get to use your  _tree_." She mocked.

"Fake wife." Lexa corrected.

"By the way..." Lexa said, "Where  _is_ Jamie?" She watched Clarke's face morph into a look of horror.

"OH MY GOD!"

Lexa laughed as Clarke almost fell over getting up. She continued to laugh as Clarke ran away, back to wherever it was that she last had Jamie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you _mean_?" Lexa asked her older brother, Aden.

"I'm telling you, you got one of the bugged babies. I've never seen one cry like this!" 

Lexa and Aden were standing over Jamie, watching in confusion as the plastic baby continued to wail. It seemed louder than ever before. "I tried  _everything_ Aden!" 

Aden poked the baby's eyes.

"WHAT are you DOING?!" Lexa swatted at her brother's hands. He was two years older than her and had done this project when he was a senior.

"Stop," Aden told her, "I heard it was a hack!"

Lexa let him poke. Jamie didn't stop. "Ugh, okay stop, it's not working!"

"You fed him?" Aden asked her. 

"Yes," Lexa answered. She was beginning to get a headache.

"Changed him?"

"Yes."

"Checked if he has a fever? Gave him a bath?"

"Yes and yes!"

"Tried his pacifier?"

"...shit. No."

"Do it!" Aden urged. 

Lexa ran out of the room, eager to find the pacifier for two reasons. One, so the ear-splitting crying would stop, restoring her reason to live and two, so they didn't lose points. Every time the plastic baby was left crying for more than five minutes, a point was deducted from their final grade. But, Lexa couldn't find the pacifier. She frantically dug through the bag that she and Clarke shared. Nothing. 

"Anything?" Aden called from the other room.

"No!" Lexa shouted back. She whipped out her phone and didn't hesitate before calling Clarke. She was relieved that they had been forced to exchange phone numbers at the beginning of the project.

"...Hello...?"

"Clarke! It's me."

"Me?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa...Woods."

"I only know one Lexa, Lexa." Clarke said.

Lexa could hear her condescending tone and rolled her eyes. "Do you have Jamie's pacifier?"

"What? No."

"Just, look. Please." Lexa urged.

"Is he crying?!" Clarke asked.

Lexa could hear her begin to rustle with something. 

"I'm looking." Clarke told her.

Lexa waited. Aden walked in the room holding baby Jamie and poking his eyes softly. "STOP poking his eyes!"

"Whose poking his eyes?!" Clarke yelled.

"Oh my god, no one." Lexa said. She glared at Aden. 

"Found it!" Clarke said triumphantly. "It was in my backpack."

"I'll come get it."

"No, I'll bring it to you. Just stay there." Clarke answered. 

Lexa heard the line click. Clarke had hung up. But didn't she need...

Lexa's phone began to ring. She picked it up. "You don't have my address do you?"

"No," Clarke said defeatedly. 

Lexa rolled her eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Look how happy he is!" Lexa said.

"He looks...the same," Clarke said. They were sat next to each other in Lexa's living room on the couch. 

"But  _I'm_ happy." Lexa told the blonde. "Thanks for getting here so quickly, my ears were bleeding and I was going to need a transfusion. Things were  _not_ looking good."

Clarke breathed deeply. She wondered how many points they had lost. "We don't live that far away from each other."

"No?" Lexa asked. "Where do you live?"

"By the playground with the basketball court over on 7th Ave." 

"Oh!" Lexa said. "That's where my brother and I run sometimes."

"Your very  _hot_ brother," Clarke said.

"EW!" Lexa said. She shoved Clarke. 

"What?!" Clarke said. "Literally everyone at school works out at Trikru Fitness just because they know he's a personal trainer there. It's gross."

"Do you?" Lexa cringed.

"No!" Clarke said. "I never said  _I_ thought he was hot..."

"Oh," Lexa said. "Good."

"Good?" Clarke asked. She smirked at Lexa. 

"My wife can't cheat on me with my  _brother_ , Clarke."

"Fake wife."

"Think of our  _child_."

"My friend Raven goes to Trikru like five times a week just to see him. It's sad really."

"Don't let him hear you. He already has the biggest ego in our family."

"Aw," Clarke teased. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" Lexa asked, crossing her arms. "He lifts heavy things and grunts for a living. Plus, he lives at home and he's 20 years old."

"Lots of young adults live at home. Plus he has a full-time job and is the crush of every single girl at our high school. He was the  _quarterback_ , Lexa."

Lexa scowled. "And?" She asked. "I get better grades than him, date hotter girls than him,  _and_ will make more money than him once I become the best lawyer in the country."

"See? Jealous."

"Are you trying to bang my brother?" Lexa accused, turning more fully towards Clarke on the couch.

"Like I said,  _no_." Clarke said. "He's not really my type."

"Blonde hair, green eyes, huge muscles...not your thing?" Lexa asked. She was actually suddenly curious. "What do you like then? Besides River trolls. Aim higher, Clarke."

Clarke looked at Lexa and glared. "Well green eyes...those aren't bad...but the rest can go."

"So only green eyed river trolls then?" Lexa asked.

Clarke snorted. "I prefer brunettes."

"I'm brunette," Lexa dumbly blurted.

"I know," Clarke said. "That's why I married you, duh."

"Huh," Lexa said, smiling. "And here I thought it was due to random selection."

"How very wrong you are. It was hair-color based only."

"Shallow."

"Yes," Clarke said. "But, hey our baby will grow up to be hotter than all the rest of the babies."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Lexa admonished. "Wait...so you think I'm hot?"

Clarke groaned. "Ew." 

Lexa laughed. "Hotter than my brother?"

Clarke groaned even more loudly. "You might want to check your  _own_ ego, Woods. Not just your brother's."

"C'mon," Lexa said. She poked Clarke's knee over and over again. "Aden could have never dated a girl as hot as Costia," She told Clarke. 

Clarke shrugged. 

"You've gotta give me that one, at least!" Lexa told her. 

"You could do better than Costia," Clarke said. 

"Mmm...no, I don't think I could."

"Then why did you break up with her?" Clarke asked.

"I didn't." Lexa said. "She decided she didn't want to "be gay" anymore and moved away. I...didn't really have a choice...

"Oh," Clarke said slowly. "I'm...sorry...that's..."

"Messed up." Lexa finished for her. She didn't really want to talk about this. She didn't even know why she had admitted it to Clarke. Everyone in their high school thought that she and Costia had just naturally broken up when Costia moved schools.

"Fine." Clarke said. "You're hotter than your brother."

Lexa pumped her fist in the air. 

"Objectively speaking."

"You're probably just saying that because of the whole Costia thing but, I'll take it anyway," Lexa told her proudly. "You're lucky you're straight, otherwise I would have just taken that as flirting," she added.

Clarke chuckled. "I'm not straight. But that definitely wasn't flirting."

"WHAT?!" Lexa asked. She felt the couch shift as Clarke got up. 

"I'm going to ask your  _hot_ brother to get me a drink..." Clarke said. 

Lexa was glad she could see that Clarke was teasing. "Gross, Clarke."

Clarke was already halfway towards the kitchen. 

"Wait!" Lexa yelled after her, springing up. She had so many questions...

 


	3. How Not to Panic

" _You know_ ," Lexa said, barely managing words through the bean dip she was all but shoveling into her mouth, "we  _could_ have just gotten the food to-go..."

 

Clarke grimaced. "Oh, but then i wouldn't get to see what it looks like when someone dies from  _inhaling_ beans..."

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. It was the middle of the third week of their co-parenting 'adventure' and that meant their first paper was due. She and Clarke had planned to do it together tonight but Clarke had refused to begin working before eating. So, they had met at the diner down the street after school. "Seriously, though," Lexa added, "If it's making you uncomfortable we can just take it to go."

 

Clarke sighed. Finn and two of his buddies had walked into the diner not five minutes ago. Back when Lexa was much less full of bean dip. "It's fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

Clarke nodded and tried to stop looking at Finn's table. "Can you just...slow down? Who on  _earth_ needs that quantity of beans inside them?"

 

"Me." Lexa told her. Julio's Diner made the best 15-layer bean dip of all time. Lexa wasn't even sure what half of the layers even  _were_ , which was part of the excitement. 

 

Clarke grimaced again. "This is very unattractive," she told her partner.

 

Lexa swallowed the giant hunk of dip in her mouth. "Oh, my bad...were you needing me to be more attractive? I can take off my track jacket if you want?" 

 

Clarke scoffed but watched as Lexa mockingly took off her track jacket. 

 

"There," Lexa said. She flexed her arms. "Can I eat my beans now?"

 

"Whatever," Clarke said, "I just  _meant_...the beans aren't going anywhere...we aren't in any rush."

 

Lexa shrugged and finished the last of her dip by scooping it with a single chip. The bite was really 9/10ths dip and 1/10th chip but did that matter? Of course not. "I'm hungry. Stop judging my life choices." Lexa could tell that Clarke was trying not to be distracted by Finn's presence. She briefly glanced over to Finn's table herself only to see Finn casually sending looks their way. "Want me to punch him?"

 

Clarke scoffed. "Not unless you've got more muscle than it actually looks like, chicken arms."

 

"Hey!" Lexa said. She folded her bare arms. "I can bench 110 pounds!"

 

Clarke laughed, loudly. "Sorry, I mean...wait, really?"

 

Lexa nodded and looked forlornly at her now-gone bean dip. 

 

"That's actually...a lot." 

 

"I know."

 

"Even so, no, you can't punch him."

 

"I'm too full to move, anyway."

 

Clarke poked at her own order of half-eaten french fries. "I just hate that I told him I loved him."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Finn," Clarke said. "I told him I loved him the day before we broke up."

 

Lexa could feel her own eyes widen at this unprovoked piece of personal information. Out of most of the conversations she and Clarke had ever had, they rarely consisted of more than personal jabs and jokes. "That...sucks..."

 

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa. "It does. I just...it's hard to see him."

 

"River trolls are hard to avoid," Lexa said, smirking.

 

Clarke huffed. "Lexa."

 

Lexa was about to justify the legitimacy of Finn's inclusion in the River Troll population when Clarke's eyes suddenly widened. 

 

"He's coming over here."

 

"Now?" Lexa asked, panicked. She didn't know why she was panicking...it was probably due to the fact that Clarke looked like someone had just told her a thousand spiders were going to be released onto her body.

 

"Yes, now. Be cool!"

 

"I'm always cool," Lexa mumbled.

 

Clarke had a spare second to roll her eyes. "Wildly debatable."

 

Lexa sighed. 

 

"Clarke..." Finn Collins said as he stopped at their table.

 

"And Lexa..." Lexa whispered, rolling her eyes. Clearly, Finn had only had eyes for the blonde opposite her.

 

"Finn. Hi." Clarke said. 

 

Lexa watched as Clarke's cheeks pinked but the blonde's stare never wavered from Finn's own. 

 

"...So...how've you been?" Finn asked Clarke. He grabbed a fry from Clarke's plate.

 

That, to Lexa, was quite enough. She interrupted Clarke, who was about to respond. "Oh, you know, I've been good," Lexa said. "Track is really kicking my ass but I've been doing yoga which really seems to help with my shin splints. And I just ate the fifteen-layer bean dip so you _could_ say I've been doing  _pretty_ good."

 

Clarke's mouth dropped open.

 

Lexa simply watched as Finn slowly blinked at her. She was happy her interruption seemed to have made _him_  as uncomfortable as his cloud of cologne made _her_ feel. She felt Clarke kick her underneath the table.

 

"Oh...okay...sure..." Finn told Lexa. 

 

"We're fine." Clarke said through clenched teeth, bringing Finn's attention back to her. She glared at Lexa. 

 

"We are!" Lexa added. She felt another kick below the table and winced. "We were actually just talking about the huge population of River- OW!"

 

"What?" Finn asked, now looking between an angry Clarke and a grimacing Lexa. 

 

"Nothing!" Clarke all but shouted. "Just - what did you want, Finn?"

 

Lexa subtly reached below the table and rubbed her twice-kicked shin. That was going to bruise. Worth it. 

 

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...I just wanted to say hi. Haven't seen you in awhile."

 

"We have English together..." Clark reminded him.

 

"I meant out of school," Finn said.

 

"I see her out of school all the time. Too much, actually." Lexa interrupted again. She quickly moved her legs, narrowly avoiding Clarke's next assault.

 

"Oh," Finn said, now turning back to Lexa. He then switched back to looking at Clarke. "Are you..."

 

"Yes." Lexa said. 

 

"You are?" Finn quickly asked.

 

"What?" Clarke said.

 

"Busy." Lexa finished for Finn. Lexa observed that Clarke looked completely in distress. 

 

"So you  _are_ dating her?" Finn asked, now completely focused on Clarke.

 

"Dating?" Lexa asked. Well, that wasn't what she thought he had been going to say...

 

Finn nodded. "Yea, I saw you guys...together...in the hall this morning and Anya was walking past..."

 

"Anya?" Lexa asked, now thoroughly confused.

 

"She saw me...uh, looking at you guys, and told me you guys were a thing."

 

" _What_?" Lexa asked.

 

"It's true." Clarke said. 

 

"It is?" Both Finn and Lexa asked.

 

Clarke looked between them. Finn looked more bewildered than she had ever seen him (and that was saying a lot) while Lexa looked at her as if she had spontaneously grown a second head. "Yep."

 

"Wait," Lexa said.

 

"You saw us...like that...this morning because I...am dating Lexa," Clarke said. 

 

"Hug?!" Lexa asked. This morning, she and Clarke had gotten into another one of their heated arguments about whether or not Jamie should live in Lexa's backpack during the school day (Lexa was an advocate for this and Clarke...definitely wasn't) which led to Clarke trying to reach around Lexa to get to her backpack. That, in turn, led to some prolonged close-body contact that Lexa now suspected looked like something it  _absolutely_ wasn't. Fifteen layers of dip churned in her stomach.

 

"Lexa just didn't want people to know...that's why she's being so  _weird_." Clarke told Finn.

 

Clarke shot Lexa a look that she recognized. It was Clarke's 'argue with me and never live to see another day' look. Lexa desperately wanted to watch Netflix all weekend (which required living) so she closed her mouth. 

 

"Oh," Finn said, "I..."

 

"You..." Clarke mocked him. 

 

"I just didn't think..."

 

"Didn't think what?" Clarke asked.

 

Lexa was in pain from just watching the awkward interaction.

 

"I didn't think that you...were...she..."

 

"I'm bi, Finn." Clarke said.

 

"Bi..."

 

"Bi."

 

Lexa frowned. 

 

"I didn't know..." Finn told Clarke.

 

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

 

"That's for damn sure," Lexa added. She forgot to move her leg in time for Clarke's kick. "Ow."

 

"But, now, since it seems like everyone knows...we can be open about it," Clarke said.

 

It took Lexa longer than it should have to realize that Clarke was speaking to her. "We...what?"

 

"We can finally tell everyone we're dating." Clarke said proudly.

 

Lexa thought that Clarke would make a pretty good actress if this weird performance was anything to go by.

  
"Did you guys really think you were being discreet?" Finn asked. "You were all over each other." He laughed nervously.

 

"We were, weren't we?" Clarke asked Lexa, as if Lexa was a willing participant in any of this nonsense.

 

Lexa was terrified by the heart-eyes Clarke was now throwing her way. "Uh..."

 

"Well..." Finn said. The uneaten stolen french fry was still pinched between his fingers. "I'll see you around..."

 

"You will." Clarke confirmed. 

 

Lexa stayed silent and watched as Finn slowly left their table. All the while, Clarke was staring at her as if they were seconds away from making out on the table. Lexa was  _not_ in the mood to try and decipher what had just happened. But, it was inevitable...

 

"Okay, he's gone." Clarke told her.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Sherlock, I have deduced as well due to the fact that I, too, have working eyes."

 

Clarke scowled.

 

"Now want to tell me what the  _hell_ kind of other dimension I woke up in today?" Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"I panicked." Clarke said.

 

"Clearly."

 

"I just didn't want him to think I was a loser and was having a miserable life without him."

 

"And dating  _me_ is what you came up with?!" 

 

"I know," Clarke shook her head, "I could have aimed higher."

 

It was Lexa's turn to kick Clarke under the table. " _First_ of all, rude.  _Second_ of all...still rude!"

 

"Hey," Clarke said, shrugging, "Apparently Anya is the one who started it anyway. Blame her."

 

"I blame mankind in general."

 

"Don't worry about it," Clarke told Lexa, "We'll just fake-date for a little while."

 

Lexa threw her hands up in the air in protest of this ludicrous statement. "How long's a little while? Am I going to have to hold your hand in the  _halls_? Am I going to have to kiss you and  _carry your books_ in front of other people?"

 

"Wow, it's a wonder Costia ever dated you."

 

"It's just...Clarke, we barely even  _like_ each other."

 

"There will be minimal touching."

 

Lexa glared at her.

 

"No touching?" Clarke bargained.

 

"One week. Minimal hand-holding. I'll carry  _one_ book."

 

"Such a catch," Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

 

"Hey, I didn't even bring up the fact that I'm getting nothing out of this." Lexa told her.

 

"Wooooow," Clarke drawled.

 

"No offense to you."

 

"Offense taken anyway."

 

"Same here," Lexa added.

 

"Fine." Clarke said. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and looked at Lexa's sad empty plate of bean dip. "Minimal hand-holding and just one week."

 

"What do you even care what he thinks about you anyway?" Lexa genuinely asked. She couldn't figure out why such a river troll could send Clarke into such a frenzy. "Do you still love him?"

 

"No!" Clarke was quick to correct. "Not at all. I just...I heard he was dating a junior cheerleader. I...wanted to one-up him."

 

Lexa sat smugly. "Oh really?"

 

Clarke sighed. "Don't get a big head. You were literally the only person in front of me. I had to go with you. Plus, like I said, what Anya told him made it too easy."

 

"I'll have to murder her later," Lexa said.

 

"Please just be cool?" Clarke asked.

 

"I  _am_ cool!" Lexa argued.

 

"C'mon," Clarke said, getting up. "I'm not going to eat the rest of these fries. Let's go."

 

Lexa followed her reluctantly. "I came in here a simple girl...just wanting fifteen layers of beautiful bean dip. I leave...in a relationship with a complete psychopath. Oh, how life has failed me."

 

"So freaking dramatic." Clarke said, pulling Lexa out of the diner.

 

"Me?!" Lexa admonished. " _I'm_ the dramatic one?!"

 

Clarke led Lexa to her car. "Get in the car, we have a paper to work on."

 

"If this is how our whole relationship is going to go, I want a divorce."

 

"Think of Jamie," Clarke joked as she watched Lexa reluctantly get into her car. 

 

"No, first I want a breakup from our fake relationship,  _then_ I want a divorce from our fake marriage." Lexa sighed. "I can't wait until we give back our fake son."

 

"Who's the psychopath now?" Clarke teased, turning on her car.

 

Lexa groaned. "My life was so simple before I met you."

 

Clarke pulled out of the diner's parking lot. "You'll learn to love me."

 

"I absolutely doubt that." Lexa told her. 

 

"I'll buy you your stupid bean dip when this is all over?" Clarke offered.

 

Lexa pumped her fist. "Now THAT'S a deal."

 

Clarke shook her head but smiled. "I swear though, some of those layers looked too mysterious to actually be  _food_ , Lexa."

 

"Don't knock it 'til ya try it." Lexa told her. She watched Clarke carefully as the blonde drove. At least she looked less on-edge than she had at the diner.

 

"I'll never try it."

 

"Don't say that, Clarke, that's mean." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
